The Lost Sister Story
by VikingBench
Summary: After Harry's fight with the Hungarian Horntail in his 4th year, Harry finds out the depth of how he and his family has been betrayed. One-shot. Lost inspiration to flesh this story out further. Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the world of Harry Potter


**The Lost Sister Story**

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He had no idea where he was. He thought it looked like a hospital, but he had no idea which hospital he was in.

"So, you're finally awake."

He looked around and saw a woman in a healer outfit.

"My name is Healer Andrews and you´re at St. Mungo's hospital, you had a bit of a fight with a Hungarian horntail."

Suddenly Harry remembered why he was there. As soon as his name had been spewed from the goblet of fire the entire school had turned against him. His housemates had shunned him, the other houses hexed him, the visiting schools sneered at him and his so-called friends spread rumours about him. While all this was going on, the teachers did nothing, in fact, some teachers seemed to enjoy turning their back and taking house points from him.

The only person that stood by him the entire way was Ginny. She helped him when no one else would, she stood up for him when no one else would. Sadly, the effect had been that the school turned on her as well.

"I can be glad to say that the burns are almost completely healed, as are your bones. The wound across your front has healed but will leave a nasty scar. You have been here for two weeks. You will be able to leave in a few days. You have a friend here that will be glad to see you."

As she walked out of his room, he saw a red streak fly towards him. "Hello Ginny, how are you?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Are you seriously asking how I am? I'm not the one who almost became dragon food." She laughed and hugged him. "How are you?"

"I'm a bit sore, otherwise I feel fine. The healer said that I might leave in a few days." He looked her in her eyes. "How well were my performance received?"

Anger flashed in Ginnys eyes. "You became a laughingstock. Students and teachers from all three schools have been making fun of you, even Hagrid. I'm the only one that's been to see you. I even tried to contact Remus and his four-legged friend, but they couldn't be bothered to visit you."

Tears filled Harrys eyes and he said to himself. "Is it even worth returning to Hogwarts, perhaps I should leave and risk losing my magic."

"Yeah, I have been having the same thoughts."

Harry looked at her in surprise before the door to his room opened and a ginger-haired man that Ginny recognised entered. "Charlie? What are you doing here?"

"I came representing the dragon reserve, since it was our Dragons." He looked down at Harry giving a sad smile. "I'm surprised you didn't try any of the strategies I suggested."

Harry gave a confused look and sat up. "What do you mean strategies you suggested? I never heard anything about the task before entering the tent."

This time it was Charlie that was surprised. "I gave Ron a letter describing the task and ways to complete it. I even told Hagrid to mention and show the dragons to you. Didn't anyone say anything?" At Harrys shake of his head anger rose inside Charlie. "I had heard that you weren't treated that good, but I had no idea it was this bad. You really are mistreated, aren't you?" Harry nodded. "And the staff did nothing?" Another nod. "Ok, again I'm sorry for the dragon I believe that I have some family members to talk to." Harry and Ginny watched him walk out and leave them alone in a comfortable silence.

Two days later right after he had been discharged a goblin approached.

"Hello Griphook sir, is there any way I can help you?"

The goblin looked shocked. "How did you know it was me Mr. Potter?"

"You were the first goblin I ever met sir, it is only polite to know your name."

"Very few wizards think the way you do Mr. Potter."

"Please call me Harry."

"Then you can call me Griphook. The reason I am here is to escort you to Gringotts, there seem to be several irregularities that we believe that you and the young witch next to you can help us with." He gave them a necklace to hold on to and activated the portkey.

Harry landed hard on his face groaning as he rolled over to his back. He heard laughter and saw Bill Weasley approach and helped him up. Looking around saw that they were in a big white room with a desk. Behind the desk sat a goblin that harry thought looks very important. The goblin spoke up. "Come, sit down." Harry and Ginny quickly walked over to the desk and sat down opposite of the goblin.

"Now I don't want to be interrupted when I start speaking, is that clear?" Harry, Ginny and Bill all nodded quickly. "My name is Ragnok and I am the king of goblins. I am also the Potter account manager. We have found several issues that needs our attention. We have been wondering why you have never answered to any of our letters and when you first arrived here Rubeus Hagrid was the one that had your key. We have found that one Albus Dumbledore used his illegally obtained position of your magical guardian to both stop the letters reaching their destination as well as gaining access to your vault. There he has stolen a lot of galleons that he kept for himself and distributed to various people. Since the start of your schooling he has transferred a monthly number of galleons to Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Fred & George Weasley, Percy Weasley and Molly Weasley's personal accounts. He also attempted to forge a marriage contract to the witch next to you. This next part will be the most shocking, there is no birth certificate or any documents that a Ginevra Molly Weasley exists. Seeing how you have a striking resemblance to someone we goblins respected we obtained some of your blood. You were born Dorea Lily Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter and brother to Harry James Potter." This was to much and all three of them passed out in shock.

 **XXXXX**

Harry opened his eyes and sat up with a groan. He looked around and saw that he still was in the same office as before, he saw Bill and Ginny, sorry, Dorea waking up next to him.

"Welcome back to the world of the living you three. We have some other things to discuss. Since Harry was forced to compete in a competition for off age wizards you can become emancipated." Harry quickly nodded and signed a paper. "My advice for you is to leave Hogwarts, spend a year in one of your properties and then continue our education elsewhere. The delay will hopefully stall anybody trying to stop you. I shouldn't worry about losing your magic since you were entered against your will, it will most likely be the person that entered you that will lose their magic." Harry, Bill and Dorea all thought this was a good plan. "We will also take back all the money that was stolen and you will gain everything that is in Albus Dumbledore's vault who will not be welcome in Gringotts again."

When everything was agreed upon Harry signed his emancipation papers, they removed the trace from his wand, him and Dorea received a magical debit card that also work in the muggle world, they then received a portkey to the Chinese mansion where they will live until the next school year. They have decided to enrol in Salem magical institution as fourth years together, Harry have also decided to study ancient runes and arithmancy instead of divination and care of magical creatures. They have also created aliases to use to further confuse people looking for them, Charles and Alice White.

 **XXXXX**

The teachers of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was in the middle of a meeting concerning what to do about their two students that went missing several days ago.

"Do anybody have any idea of where Ginevra and Harry could be?" Dumbledore asks the collected teachers.

"Nobody knows anything because nobody cares about them." Aurora Sinistra, the astrology professor, answers. "I don't know why you all suddenly care now, you have all joined the students in the bullying and harassment of those two students."

Most professors looked a bit ashamed at that.

"If we had stopped them, we would have looked as if we encourage cheating." Minerva McGonagall answers her colleague.

"And what if he truly didn't want to compete, it hasn't looked like he wanted to so far. No matter, it looks like he has left the school and if he truly did put his name in the goblet, he will lose his magic any time now."

"That still leaves the problem with the other student Ginevra." Flitwick says as he looks down in shame of how he treated the son of one of his favourite students.

"I would say she joined Harry. She was the only one on his side and the school didn't treat her much better then they did Harry." Pomona Sprout replies solemnly.

"Suddenly Alastair Moody was enveloped in a bright light. When the light dimmed, the man collapsed. What they saw wasn't the same man that they had just been talking too, but a man that most in the room recognised as Barty Crouch Jr.

 **XXXXX**

Night was falling over the burrow, the home of the Weasley family. Arthur and Molly Weasley was relaxing and reading in the living room when the floo flared up. They were surprised when their two oldest sons walked through. Arthur immediately noticed the serious looks on his sons faces.

"Bill, Charlie, what are you doing here?" He asks. Bill took a deep breath.

"We need to talk to both of you, please join us in the kitchen." Arthur and Molly curiously followed to the kitchen and sat down. Nobody said anything for several minutes before Bill began.

"I was called into the office of the king of goblins a few days ago." Arthur gasps. "There were some discrepancies in one of the biggest accounts in Gringotts and our family was involved." Arthur was shocked to hear that.

"We haven't done anything, the Weasley family is an honourable family." Artur argued, he didn't see his wife pale slightly, something the two sons didn't miss.

"I know you had nothing to do with it and I doubted you knew anything about it. It was found that Albus Dumbledore used his illegally obtained position to pay Hermione, Ron, Percy, the twins and mum to befriend and spy on Harry." Arthur quickly turned to his wife and saw how pale she looked.

"Is this true Molly?"

"Yes honey, but I felt we deserved the money more than that brat. You have worked so hard, yet we are still the only pureblood family that's poor."

"You shame this family; our younger children shame our family." Arthur turned towards his sons. "What about Ginny? You haven't mentioned her yet." Charlie's eyes started to tear up when his older brother answered.

"That's because Ginevra Molly Weasley doesn't exist." Arthur gasps thinking the worst. "It isn't what you think dad. You know how mum just suddenly turned up with Ginny one day when the war was just over." He continued at his father's nod, ignoring his mothers' protests. "She claimed that she had kept the pregnancy a secret to surprise us. The real reason is that Ginny isn't either of your daughter. She had taken a new born girl from her dead parents with the help of Dumbledore. Ginny's real name is Dorea Lily Potter, Harry's little sister. To make it worse, she and Dumbledore attempted to create a marriage contract between Ginny and Harry." At this point Arthur was in tears. He turned to his wife.

"Is this true Molly?"

"Yes, it is. But can't you see. I did it for us, we would become rich. Our standing would rise in society."

"But now we can be charged with line theft and our standing will fall further than ever before." He let out a tired sigh. "How many knows?"

"Harry and Ginny…or Dorea I suppose." Billy answers. "The goblins, me and Charlie you two and Aunt Muriel."

"I took up my place as head of the Prewett family. I'm now Charlie Prewett. I did that in a hope to keep that title from my younger brothers." Arthur nods at Charlies reasoning and agrees with it.

"Let's collect the family and have a discussion." He says firmly.

 **SEVERAL MONTHS LATER**

"Have you finished packing Dorea?" Harry asks his sister. Today is the day they will move to the states and into their mansion in Boston, Massachusetts. In a few weeks they will start studying at Salem.

"All done Harry." Dorea answers her brother.

The past few months had been good to them. They were becoming very comfortable seeing each other as siblings. Harry had grown a bit and managed to fill out now when he wasn't starved anymore. His hair had grown long enough for him to wear a small ponytail. He had also pierced his ear with a small metal chain where a small metal feather hung from. Dorea had grown up herself and now wore her hair in a loose braid down her back. Harry was alerted by the wards that they were about to receive company. He wasn't surprised when Bill and Charlie landed in their entrance hall.

"Now this is a nice house." They could hear Charlie say as the entered the hall.

"Welcome to the Potter mansion in Harbin, China." Harry say as he approaches the brothers.

"Hello Harry." Bill greeted before seeing Dorea behind him. He run up to her to give her a hug. "Dorea, or should I say Alice, how are you doing."

"Call me Dorea in private and Alice in public." She gave her former brothers a hug and led them to the living room, so they could talk. "I'm doing fine, it's really beautiful here. You should have been here during the winter, I'm so glad Harry knows the warming charm."

"I'm probably going to transfer to Gringotts in China, they wanted an experienced cursebreaker and I want to move on from Egypt."

"Sounds fun. How have things been at home since we left?" Billy and Charlie looked at each other before the dragon tamer answered.

"Dad was furious when we told him what mum and our brothers did. He almost completely cast them out from the family, instead he threw them out from the house. Percy still has his own apartment where Ron and mum lives with him. The twins have started working part time at Zonko's and are allowed to rent the space above the shop to live in when not in school. Dad started taking care of the family finances again and found out that mum had been wasting a lot of money. Percy tried to talk to our aunt Muriel to take up that head of house, not knowing that I have already done that, she was not amused." Charlie looked at his older brother who continued the story.

"Dumbledore has been fired. Apparently Barty Crouch Jr, a death eater thought to be dead, had been masquerading as Moody. He was revealed during a teacher's meeting when his magic disappeared. Apparently, Dumbledore tried to cover that fact up, but sadly for him Amelia Bones had arrived to talk about Dorea's disappearance and found out. When questioned under veritaserum he confessed that he had made you a champion in a plot to give you-know-who a new body. They found his humanoid form and killed it and captured Peter Pettigrew. Sirius has been freed, but I don't think he is doing so well in his mind. He seems to have you Harry confused with your father. He talks about how he and you will go on pranking sprees." Harry and Dorea nodded along with the story. Harry gained a thoughtful expression.

"How did the press react?" He asked Charlie.

"Dad managed to save the Weasley name by throwing them out of the house, luckily the press seemed to sympathise with him. I pretty much threw them out of the Prewett family which helped for me. The press pretty much devoured Dumbledore and Fudge as they released information about every mistake they have done. Weirdly enough you guys are still very disliked amongst the students and teachers. The only one that I can think of that are on your side is Aurora Sinistra."

They continued talking for hours upon end before they moved to America to begin their studies in Salem.

 **10-YEARS-LATER**

"How long till they are arriving?" Dorea asks her brother.

"Anytime now." Harry answers.

10 years has passed since the duo moved to the U.S and a lot of things have changed. Since graduating both have focused their careers on both the magical and the muggle world. They started up a company that sold electronic equipment that works in the magical world. They came up with the idea when they created a rune cluster in their final year of school that managed to do that. It was currently the most successful business in the magical world. In the muggle world Harry had become a very successful song writer and music producer, sometimes releasing his own songs. Dorea had become an award-winning actress of high demand. Physically Dorea had become one of the most beautiful women in the world with a classical beauty. She usually wears her hair falling free and when at home wore shorts and a tank top. Harry on the other hand was now covered in tattoos on almost his entire body, his face and neck was still clear, an order form Dorea. His muscular body shows the proof of how much he works out. He usually wears shorts and sleeveless shirt.

They were preparing to host Charlie's wedding in Harry's beachside mansion in California to a witch named Nymphadora Tonks. They were nervous, not for meeting Charlie or Bill since they were semi-regular guests, but to meet the people that they left so many years ago.

"Is Bill bringing his wife and kid?" Dorea asks.

"No, they felt she was to close to the end to risk anything, and Bill decided to go alone." Several years earlier Bill had married a beautiful Chinese pureblood witch he met at Gringotts, they had one son together and was expecting the net expansion of their family.

They were interrupted by the arrival of everybody via portkey. The ones they were happy to see were Bill, Charlie and Arthur Weasley. Tonks, her mother and father and her maid of honour, Hestia Jones. Then there were the rest of the guests. Molly, Percy, Fred, George and Ronald Wesley. Hermione Weasley née Granger, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. These were the people that had arrived a few days before the wedding to help prepare.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Greetings everyone. My name is Harry Potter and welcome to my humble home." Dorea just sighed as she heard the awkward greeting. In the background Bill, Charlie and Tonks snickered. "The property comes with a part of the beach that's under heavy notice me not wards where the wedding will take place in a few days. There are several rooms here where I can house people, if we need more space my sister Dorea has space in her mansion a few minutes' walk away. I have a few rules here. First rule, no pranking. This house is a prank free zone, mostly because of the expensive equipment I have in my studio and laying around the house. If you accidentally break something make sure you don't fix it with magic if it's electronic. I should warn you that this house isn't in a magical area, so if you go outside of the property you are going to have to act muggle. Thank you, I will now leave you to explore, just be careful."

"Unsociable idiot." Dorea sighs.

"What? I work behind the scenes while you work in front of the cameras." Harry answers as he approaches the bride's family. "Mrs Tonks, Mr Tonks welcome to my home."

"Nothing of that now, it's Andi and Ted nothing else." Andromeda Tonks responds.

"Come on, let me show you around." Nymphadora says as she drags her company away, knowing how awkward it would be for them. She, Charlie and Bill had already visited before and knows their way around.

"Arthur, it's good to see you again." Harry says as he turns towards the Weasley patriarch.

"It's good to see you as well. It's good to see both of you healthy, and I do want to apologize to both of you for what my family did." Harry puts a hand on the man's shoulder to comfort him.

"You have nothing to apologize for, you had nothing to do with anything we went through." As they spoke, they had ignored the rest of the guests, which didn't sit that well with some of the others in the company.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Don't you dare ignore me young man. What have you done to your body with all these drawings? You go and remove them right now, and don't even let me start with you Ginevra Molly Weasley, you go and cover up right now. You are showing way too much skin." Molly Weasley were turning redder and redder ash she went on that tirade.

Harry and Dorea stopped and stared at the woman. Slowly they started walking towards her and she cowered down. Nobody dared to stop them. Dorea was the one to catch her voice first.

"Who do you think you are woman?" She asks, her voice quiet but sharp enough to cut steel. "You are the woman who agreed to steal a baby that's just a few days old from the still warm corpse of her mother. You are also the woman who agreed to pretend to be friendly and give some sort of hope to an abused orphan, only to steal from him when his back is turned. I find you disgusting, and you have no right to demand anything of either myself or my brother. It's only by the good of our heart that you are allowed to live in our houses during your son's wedding. If you push, we will throw you out, please think of that."

Silence followed Dorea's tirade with the woman what had caused so much pain for so many years. Nobody really dared to say anything and the silence that followed was thick. This was of course broken by Sirius Black.

"What do you mean with no pranks? I thought you were the son of a marauder. Are you really the son of James Potter?" He asks to the surprise of the gathered people. Bill and Charlie both palmed their faces.

"What you don't seem to realise Black is that I'm not James. I might be his son, but I am also the son of Lily. In one of our properties we have a magical painting of mum and dad, they had it made just before they passed away. You have no idea of how angry and ashamed my dad is of you and Lupin over there. In his own words, you are no marauders. Again, this is a no prank zone, if you break anything you will have to pay for it." Both Remus Lupin and Sirius Black looked more ashamed as the speech went on.

"You really are stupid." Harry and Dorea hear Ron say in the background. "It's clear that your electronics work here around magic which means you use the equipment with the Charles and Alice White rune cluster. Of course, we will be able to repair it with magic." Dorea just rolls her eyes at the stupidity.

"considering the professional name, I use in both the muggle and the magical world is Alice White and my brother use Charles White, I believe we know better. The rune cluster isn't compatible with the reparo charm. Most equipment in his studio doesn't work around magic anyhow. Please enjoy your stay."

As they finished talking to everybody both Harry and Dorea walked away and let them think of what they had said. A few days later they sat net to each other as they watched Charlie Prewett get married to Nymphadora Tonks. During the wedding Harry leaned over to his sister and whispered.

"Getting chosen by the goblet of fire was probably one of the best things that have ever happened."


End file.
